Of all of the issues facing society today, two of the more important appear to be (1) conservation of resources and (2) consumer safety. The present invention addresses both of these issues in a highly innovative way.
Fast food restaurants typically serve drinks in cardboard cups with plastic cup top covers. Both the cup and the cover are thrown away when the user is finished. The plastic of the cover is typically a petroleum product or at least incorporates petroleum products. Petroleum is, of course, an irreplaceable resource and accordingly, such waste constitutes a permanent loss. The present invention addresses itself to this problem.
For years, bicycle manufacturers have provided bicycles with reflectors so that bicyclers riding at twilight time or in the evening can be seen by motorists. However, as these reflectors become lost or broken, the cyclists often do not bother to replace them because of the cost of the plastic reflectors. As a result, a consumer safety hazard is created. The present invention addresses itself to this safety issue as well.